The Greatest Role of All
by princessbuttercups
Summary: "Not yet, mister" Rachel laughed, turning her husband. "I still need to dominate Broadway, remember?" - He laughed, kissed her forehead and told her, "You nearly have. You play the best role there ever will be. You're a mummy, Rachel Berry."


"What does it say?" Sam asked from his seat on the bed, watching as Rachel paced the bathroom nervously. He wanted more than anything to wrap his arm around her waist hold her tight; but Rachel was too nervous and Sam was too cautious to interrupt his wife's thought process. All he could do was watch as her eyes flicked from her watch to the device in her hands and then back at him; at least he noticed her eyes softening.

Her head snapped up, startled by his question. "I don't know," Rachel sighed impatiently, still nervous about the results. They had only been together four or so years, and married for one. Most of those three years were spent on and off until Sam finally proposed – in Central Park no less. _Now_? They could possibly be taking the biggest step of their lives and this wasn't part of the five year plan; Rachel still hadn't starred as a lead role on Broadway – she was close though, that she must add – and Sam wasn't bringing in as much cash as they needed to support a child. Sam sighed impatiently and it was then that Rachel noticed he was now stood beside her, his head leaning on her shoulder as they both watched time slowly tick by.

After a minute, Rachel leant her head to the side and pressed a kiss against his cheek, letting him know that the test was ready and they could now know what the future had in store for them; if Rachel was pregnant or not.

"It's _positive_" she breathed, her eyes wide as she felt Sam grab her hard and press his lips roughly against hers. Spinning her around, Sam pecked his lips against hers, mumbling sweet nothings in between each kiss.

"I'm so happy, Rach."

A few months in, Rachel's stomach was swollen slightly and so were her feet, causing her to walk with a slight waddle; one she knew would get worse with time. "_Sam,_" she called out, waiting for a familiar head of blond, long hair to appear in the doorway.

"Yes?" she heard from the other room, and knew that he was sat in the study working on some art for his _untitled_ comic. She moved slightly on the bed, calling his name again and again until he stuck his head around the door.

"_Rach _I'm trying to work," Sam told her; though he joined her on the bed anyway and let his lips tickle her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry" she replied and instantly she knew that he knew what she meant. Lately, Rachel had been having cravings for avocado and honey (what? It was strangely delicious to a pregnant woman) and Sam had been fixing it up for her whenever she pleaded.

She really did love him.

When there was only 2 months left until Rachel's due date, they decided to go shopping for baby things – clothes, cots, pushchairs; everything. Rachel was definitely fussier than Sam, who had been accustomed to only being able to pick the occasional decoration for the kids' room and being the one who would have to do it all up before the birth, and she wanted everything to be perfect. Finding out that they were going to be having twins was hard for Rachel, finding out that they were both going to be boys was even harder but she found that picking out adorable clothes and toys for her children brightened her usually dampened mood half of the time.

Rachel was cranky more than not, Sam had noticed. She only had the energy to walk to the kitchen or to the bathroom now, he wasn't sure why this was, and she barely slept at night due to the boys' kicking.

Hand on her stomach, Sam's pregnant wife approached him and sat down on the floor beside him; taking his free hand in hers as they both looked on at the half prepared room their sons would be residing in. "You're perfect" he whispered against her lips, his hands were splayed across her stomach and covering her hand as he pecked her one last time; telling her, "I'm so lucky, Rachel."

Time went by quickly after that, and between all the nights filled with cravings and no sleep, mood swings and an unbearably big stomach on Rachel's part, soon she was in labour. The contractions started whilst she was in the bath, it took them a while to pull her out and get her ready for a trip to the hospital.

The first few hours of labour were agony; but that time didn't compare to the sharp pain of child birth. Little Luke Evans didn't want to come out and Rachel was so close to a c-section before she managed to push him out; luckily Adam didn't put his mother through any more pain, though Rachel took longer than most to recover.

The pain paled in comparison to the love she had for her sons, for their sons. Adam sat peacefully in Sam's arms, the fluff he had for hair tickling his father's arms as he carried him out of the hospital, Rachel being wheeled behind him by one of her fathers, she was carrying the fussier, more demanding of the twins, Luke. As if their actions were synchronized, Rachel and Sam placed light kisses against their sons' heads as Hiram and Leroy helped them into the car.

A little over three years later, Rachel was wheeled out of the same hospital. Only this time, Sam was pushing her and two little boys ran beside the wheelchair as they laughed at the small thing that Rachel held with pride. Little Barbra Leia Evans was _finally_ born and Rachel couldn't be happier. She had always wanted a daughter; even if she was completely head-over-heels for the two troublemakers she called her sons'. It was common knowledge that Sam did too – Rachel knew all men wanted little girls to spoil _as well _as wanting to be able to coach the boys' soccer/football team.

"So, what do you think of trying for another baby?" Sam asked one day, watching his three kids run around the garden loudly.

"Not yet, mister" Rachel laughed, turning her husband. "I still need to dominate Broadway, remember?"

He laughed, kissed her forehead and told her, "You nearly have. You play the best role there ever will be. You're a mummy, Rachel Berry."


End file.
